


How Lily met James.

by remusjlupjn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6692659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remusjlupjn/pseuds/remusjlupjn





	How Lily met James.

MC: Harry, I bet you wonder how your parents met, right? It's actually quite a thrilling tale, and I'm quite the one for story telling, if you ever want to know. 

*H nods and smiles at MG*

H: I'd love to know, actually. 

MG: So, before your parents met, he obviously met his best friends. There was three of them. Remus, a young, dashing man called Sirius and a Peter. The four young Gryffindors had a, lets say a talent for trouble. They weren't exactly strangers to to pranks. This first part of the story is how the four met. 

-scene change to great hall/ sorting- 

 

*shakes James' hand* 

Sirius: I'm Sirius, Sirius black. 

James: Hey, James Potter. You are?  
*looks at Remus* 

*with clear nerves and fear*  
Remus: Hi-um I'm Remus and this is Peter.  
*points to left*

Peter: Hi Lads. How are you all feeling bout Hogwarts then? 

James: Absolutely off the rails mate, it's going to be amazing! 

Sirius: I'm happy to me here man, like super happy! Better than being at home, if I'm honest. 

Remus: I feel okay about it I guess, I'm really nervous if I'm honest.  
*hides his face* 

James: Hey mate, don't be nervous. It's just school, at least he's made three friends, eh lads? 

Sirius: Yeah man, we can dorm together, if you're chill with that. 

Peter: I'm totally cool with that lads. 

Remus: Um, yes please, that would be lovely, guys. 

James: Great, lads. Glad we have that sorted. Now we eat. 

Remus: Right yeah, food... Is there any tea about? 

Sirius: Tea? Look at this extravagant banquet and you're requesting tea?

Remus: Um, yes, I'm sorry, I, eh, just, um really like tea. Could you pass me some pizza, please? 

Sirius: There's no tea, but here's pizza. I'll try and sort you some tea back in the dorms. 

James: You really like tea, eh Remus. I like pumpkin juice, have you ever had pumpkin juice in your tea?

Remus: No, that sounds like a waste of tea if I'm honest, Jamesy. 

James: It really is amazing. I'll show ya sometime mate. 

Remus: Ok yes, sure, I like that idea, Jamesy. 

Sirius: Anyone into quidditch?

James: Oh Merlin YES!! I want to be a seeker mate. 

Sirius: I'm not particularly good at playing, but when I do, I'm a chaser. 

Peter: Ah lads, I'm a beater! Remus could be our keeper and then we have a four-a-side team! 

James: Yes Pete!! 

Remus: Small confession; I've never actually played quidditch, I mean, I've watched it and I can fly, but I've never played. 

Sirius: OH MY GOD YES! Fresh meat! We will teach you Remus mate! 

James: I'll look into getting us to sneak out to teach ya how to keep Remus. 

Peter: Sounds like a plan, we can play two-a-side to teach him. 

Remus: Thank you guys, you guys are so lovely, including me in all of your stuff, but I'll probably ruin it. 

Sirius: Ah shut up, Remus. You'll be fine, friends help friends. It will be great fun. 

Remus: Okay then, Thank you guys. I look forward to it. 

-scene change back to McGonagall- 

MG : And that Harry is the start of our story, how the four friends met. There's a lot more to come.


End file.
